


Latte art

by JemDoe



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Idiots in Love, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, anyway have.......... this., features vivi and 2jin, olivia hye is the manager. yeojin and go won are there too, or is it.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 00:12:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14508240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JemDoe/pseuds/JemDoe
Summary: People, Jungeun found out, were a lot like what they ordered at the coffee shop.





	Latte art

**Author's Note:**

> "latte art" i decide on the title even though it doesnt has that much latter art that it's relevant enough to be the title
> 
> anyway welcome to the weird brainchild of a binge-listening to ode to janey lou, flightless bird american mouth AND falling in love at a coffee shop. im gonna kermit now

People, Jungeun found out, were a lot like what they ordered at the coffee shop. For instance, her coworker, best friend and longtime crush, Kim Jiwoo, was a lot like the hot chocolates she usually ordered for herself - warm, bright, cheered you right up in a bad day. Meanwhile, Jungeun herself was just like the black coffee she enjoyed - bitter, overrated, the last dregs were always the worst.

And, of course, there were people like...

“Isn’t she just gorgeous?” Sighed Jiwoo, looking at Sooyoung, who read a book in English nearby, and Jungeun - by her side, watching carefully - simply nodded, not really looking at Sooyoung. She was a regular, and Jungeun knew what she liked not because of that, but because Jiwoo always insisted on making her drinks, which relegated Jungeun to the till.

It was always the same. Black coffee, milk, some caramel. A mysterious person, sweet on occasion, soft and mellow on the inside while presenting a hard exterior. Jiwoo had taken to drawing on the cup little swans, because Sooyoung had a little swan keyring in her bag.

“I guess,” Jungeun replied, in the end, and Jiwoo huffed. They stopped when Sooyoung looked up from her book, as if Jiwoo had been single-handedly responsible for breaking her concentration - and then, Sooyoung smiled at Jiwoo, putting a strand of hair behind her ear, revealing a small earring. Jiwoo glowed at that, smiling back at Sooyoung.

Jungeun felt the strings of her heart turn into knots, her throat suddenly dry, but it was okay. Sure thing, Jiwoo was in love with someone that seemed nice and fine. Okay by her! It wasn’t like Jungeun had been harboring a crush on her since third grade, but fine, right? None of her business, at all.

“Come on, don’t forget you’re on the clock.” Jungeun ribbed, lightly elbowing her, and Jiwoo looked at her for a moment, grinning, bright as the sun. At the same time, local girlfriends Hyunjin and Heejin entered the coffee shop (Heejin liked tea and biscuits, and Hyunjin was more of a croissant and hot chocolate kind of girl), and Jungeun had to bite in a sigh of relief. “Flirt later, Jiwoo.”

“Sure thing,” The girl hummed, going for the till - she was the better with customer service, out of the two; people tended to find Jungeun intimidating, for some reason -, and Jungeun started to make Heejin’s tea order, hearing Jiwoo chat animatedly with Heejin and Hyunjin.

Jungeun worked carefully on the tea, pretending not to hear anything, smiling to herself when the familiar order came up on the screen, Jiwoo joining her to make the hot chocolate for Hyunjin.

The space they had to work in was cramped, and it was not uncommon for them to be in contact, arms touching, or back to back as one picked something on the display as the other did the beverages needed. Jungeun was really, really happy about that setup, even if it was awful during the rush hours.

But, right now? Right now Jungeun really, really didn’t care. There were only three people in the coffee shop, and the lack of space wasn’t bad.

She finished Heejin’s drink, topping it off with the lid, and putting it in the counter, surprised when she found Heejin’s biscuits already in a plate. She grinned at Jiwoo, and she smiled at her - but when the sound of Sooyoung’s chair scraping against the floor rose, her eyes went to the girl.

Jungeun gestured with her head to go after Sooyoung, and Jiwoo muttered a quick “excuse me” before leaving. Jungeun, taking a deep breath, put on her best customer service smile.

“Hot chocolate with an espresso shot for Hyunjin and tea for Heejin,” She called, and the two girls approached the balcony, looking at her. They had something in their eyes, some emotion Jungeun really wasn’t in the mood to identify. “What?”

“She  _ really  _ doesn’t know, huh?” Heejin said, sipping her tea, and Jungeun rolled her eyes at this. “Come  _ on _ , Jungeun, it’s all but obvious that you’re in love with her. Come on, it’s all over you.”

“Shut up,” Jungeun said, huffing. She could feel her cheeks warm up. “I mean…”

“I think you should just confess,” Hyunjin said, and Jungeun rolled her yes. “What? It worked for me, right?”

“Well, yeah, but Jiwoo’s  _ three  _ different kinds of oblivious. Remember when we met, Jungeun, and you were ready to confess, and long story short, Jiwoo still doesn’t know shit and we bonded while we went around to try and find ice for that lollipop?”

Hyunjin seemed confused, for a moment, and Jungeun cringed, remembering that day. Said lollipop had gotten stuck in her hair, and she had had to cut her hair because the park didn’t have an ice machine. It had been a shame, really, especially because the lollipop was Heejin’s. In Jungeun’s defense, she was twelve  _ and  _ heartbroken.

“That’s a story for another time.” She replied, and Hyunjin simply looked from one to another, and Heejin sighed. “Long story short, if there’s one place you probably shouldn’t confess, it’s behind the cotton candy booth.”

“I’d really like that this was a short story long.” Hyunjin said, but then Jiwoo came back, a spring to her steps and a song on her lips being hummed out softly, and the subject was dropped.

* * *

Jiwoo seemed particularly happy, at the end of the shift - so much even the manager, Hyejoo, noticed. Jungeun, herself, wasn’t sure how a girl younger than then was their manager, but she figured it had to be for some reason.

“So, finally got a date with Sooyoung?” Hyejoo asked, putting in the green apron the coffee shop mandated, as Jungeun and Jiwoo took off theirs. In the background, she could hear Yeojin, their student worker, chattering excitedly on the telephone with Haseul, something or another about frogs. That girl sure loved frogs.

Jiwoo blushed, and Jungeun paused, while putting the apron back on its hook. Even Hyejoo paused, looking at her, and even Yeojin stopped talking.

“Spit it out.” Hyejoo said, crossing her arms, curiosity in her eyes. Hyejoo (a sweet monstrosity for a coffee) was probably a prey animal in her past life, if the aura she had was any indication.

At the same time, Yeojin took a deep breath.

“Sorry, the drama just unfolded, I’m going to have to call you back,” She said, monotone, looking at them, and Haseul’s sounds of protest were loud enough for Jungeun, on the other side of the room, to listen.

Jiwoo, however, didn’t seem to notice.

“Well, it’s just, you see…” Jiwoo started, and while Jungeun could hear the sound of glass cracking, she was sure it was just her mind playing tricks on her.

Jiwoo blushed more, somehow, and grabbed Jungeun by the arm, running off with her. She heard Hyejoo and Yeojin protesting, behind them, but they soon were gone, just the two, running off the streets.

Jungeun never felt more alive than it those few minutes, running off, until they found a small park, no one around as the sun set. She tried to even her breath, watching as Jiwoo panted.

Exercise had never been their strong suit. Well, maybe not Jiwoo’s; Jungeun had been in the track club, until she had gotten the job at the coffee shop. Jiwoo used to go watch her practices and draw little doodles, small things in a cutesy style. Once in a while, she’d get a study of her running, drinking water, putting her hair up in a ponytail, and honestly, Jungeun  _ lived  _ for those. She loved the idea that she was what Jiwoo drew, what Jiwoo saw, because it was better than what she thought of herself. 

But that was no more. Now, Jiwoo’s doodles were for Sooyoung. Jungeun missed having them for herself.

“So, about the date…?” Jungeun asked, eyes looking for a place that sold anything to drink. Jiwoo stammered, changing the weight of her body from one foot to another.

“Well, I talked to Sooyoung, and Sooyoung looked at me and called me cute, which was nice, and I said I’d love to take her on a date, so she smiled and counter-asked me on a double date.” Jungeun wasn’t sure how so much air was able to fit in Jiwoo’s lungs, but she stared, wild-eyed, at the girl.

A double date. That sounded suspicious, but did Jungeun really want to sound like a naysayer? That might make Jiwoo get further away from her.

“And who’re you thinking of taking with you?” Jungeun asked. Maybe Jinsol? Jinsol was always good with pretending - she was even in the drama club. Or Yerim - Yerim was cheerful, and would probably be able to steer the conversation away from the obvious, if Jungeun’s fears came true.

“Well,” Started Jiwoo, and Jungeun waited for her to continue. Jiwoo stammered a little, looking at Jungeun with puppy eyes. “I was thinking you could go with me?”

…

“What?” Jungeun asked, unsure if she had heard correctly. She, and Jiwoo? On a double date? Yeah, sure. That was some wild stuff. “Me?”

“Yeah! I mean, you’re my best friend, and maybe you and Sooyoung’s friend will hit off, and hey, I want you to be happy.” Jiwoo grinned, shining like the sun. It made her heart hurt, but she was used to it. “So, please come with me?”

Jungeun smiled. She really wanted Jiwoo to be happy, even if not with her.

“I can’t refuse anything to you, can I?” Was her reply, and Jiwoo let out a small yell, hugging Jungeun. She smiled, hugging back Jiwoo, and wishing this wasn’t the last time she was able to do that.

* * *

The day of the date came - on their day off, thankfully -, and Jungeun and Jiwoo went off to the little, sort of hole in the wall coffee shop Sooyoung had told Jiwoo where their double date would be. Jungeun thought it was bad taste to take two employees of a coffee shop to another, but maybe Sooyoung had a different set of dating etiquette.

“Do you think she’s already inside?” Asked Jiwoo, excitedly, and Jungeun had never seen her so excited, not since the penguin incident in 5th grade that had gotten their school banned from the zoo. “I can’t believe I’ll be getting a date with her, I’m so…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, I can see.” Jungeun said, grinning at her crush, and Jiwoo grinned back, like the sun. The two arrived at the door, and Jungeun opened the door, spotting Sooyoung with a girl with pink hair before Jiwoo did.

She was honestly hoping it was Sooyoung’s friend, just so Jiwoo wouldn’t have her heart torn to pieces, but then Sooyoung kissed said pink haired girl, and Jungeun stepped in front of Jiwoo, whose eyes screamed heartbreak.

She had seen it. Jungeun smiled, terse.

“Go outside, and I’ll solve this, alright?” Jungeun said, and Jiwoo, nodding weakly, obeyed, tears shining in her brown eyes. Jungeun waited until Jiwoo had left, and turned again, facing Sooyoung and the mystery girl, a light smile playing weakly on her lips.

Sooyoung and the pink haired girl giggled at each other, chatting idly, and when she arrived at their table, Jungeun cleared her throat, bringing the two girls to look at Jungeun.

Sooyoung, she couldn’t help but notice, wore a little deer earring on her right ear, which matched perfectly the little deer earring on the girl’s right ear. She made a note of it to herself, and kept the smile on her face.

“Hey, you’re Sooyoung and…?” She started, and Sooyoung - pretty, black coffee, milk, caramel, little swans in the cup Sooyoung - smiled, holding the girl with pink hair closer to her.

“And my girlfriend, Kahei, and Kahei, this is Jiwoo’s girlfriend, Jungeun. They work together, isn’t that cute?” She hummed, and Kahei smiled. Jungeun did her best not to splutter at being thought as Jiwoo’s girlfriend, and avoided smiling more because that was her dream, really.

Too bad it wasn’t going to come true.

“So cute. And where’s the famous Jiwoo? Sooyoung told me so much about her drawings!” Kahei had a soft, quiet voice, the type that would order something with no coffee at all. Maybe some tea, maybe a special of the month.

“Yeah, about that…” Jungeun started, slow, and the two looked at her with worried eyes. “Jiwoo got a bit sick, and asked that, since I was already here waiting for her, I tell you to enjoy the date. So, uh, have fun?”

“I see.” Sooyoung said, thanking her soon after, but Jungeun wasn’t really listening, replying to the pleasantries with Jiwoo in mind. When she found them enough, she made a polite excuse and left, finding Jiwoo quiet, still against a wall, out of sight from Sooyoung and Kahei.

“Jiwoo,” She breathed, and her little sun looked at her, dimmed down like a lamp with no battery life left. Jiwoo offered her a sad smile, and Jungeun, barely thinking, hugged her friend, letting the girl relax against her for a moment, before taking her by the shoulders, looking into her eyes. “We’re having a girls’ night out, in my room. We can watch something, you can eat all the ice cream in my fridge, and you’re going to cry because Sooyoung couldn’t see what a good girl you are. Okay?”

Jiwoo nodded, and the two went to Jungeun’s cramped, little apartment.

* * *

Jinsol - who was lounging in the couch, watching anime like a nerd in her laptop - gave them one look, and then, went back to her mecha anime, putting in her headphones, and Jungeun nodded at her in appreciation as she quietly guided Jiwoo into her room. Jungeun was really glad for the not noisy roommate, but she wished she did that sort of thing in the privacy of her room.

Still. That wasn’t what mattered, at that moment. She let Jiwoo inside her room, and the girl took her usual spot on the bed, sitting against the wall. Jungeun made a motion to go to the kitchen and pick up the good ice cream Yerim had bought (it had big pieces of fruit, come on), but Jiwoo simply looked at her, and Jungeun didn’t go.

Instead, she simply closed the door, and sat next to Jiwoo, who seemed like a little kid, hands on her knees.

“I think I was a real fool, huh?” She said, looking at Jungeun with tears in her eyes, and Jungeun felt something inside her break a little. “I mean, how could a pretty girl like Sooyoung ever like me? I’m such an idiot.”

“No, you’re not. She’s just blind. You’re really nice, Jiwoo, anyone would love to have you as a girlfriend.” Jungeun said, hugging Jiwoo, and Jiwoo buried herself in Jungeun, like she was trying to find a place to call home. Jungeun, who was not home to even herself, simply hugged her back, allowing Jiwoo to cry. 

When the tears ceased, she looked up - all puffy, eyes red, tears having left a salty trail on her face -, and Jungeun could feel her heart break into tiny, tiny pieces.

If she wasn’t a coward, she could confess - she could kiss Jiwoo until she felt better, and tell her feelings, and end up this misery she felt.

But Jungeun was a coward, so she let Jiwoo cry, consoling the girl, and pretending that there weren’t two broken hearts in her room.

* * *

Jiwoo and Jungeun went to work the next day, but near the time Sooyoung appeared, Jiwoo decided it was time to take her fifteen-minute break - which Jungeun simply smiled at, telling her she’d be able to man the till and the machines until it was over. Considering it was pretty much low movement hours, it was actually that easy.

As such, she was alone - Jiwoo was in her favorite resting place, probably well asleep, and Jungeun knew enough about her to know it meant she was all but alone, since Jiwoo slept like a log - when Sooyoung and Kahei arrived, hand in hand, matching earrings.

Jungeun put on her best customer service smile, and approached the till.

“Hello and welcome to our humble coffee shop. What are your orders?” She asked, and Sooyoung listed off her usual order - black coffee, milk, some caramel -, while Kahei seemed to take her time, before ordering a fancy order - a latte, with art of a flower. Jungeun gave a look to the back room, but decided she wasn’t going to bother Jiwoo with it. It would hurt.

“Alright, give me a moment, please.” She said, after the two paid, and moved to the counter to make the two girls’ drinks. She heard Sooyoung and Kahei move to the balcony, but paid them no mind, letting her mind slip away into making the drinks that were required.

“Sorry to ask, but where’s Jiwoo?” Sooyoung asked, not sounding sorry at all, and Jiwoo turned to her for a moment, pretending to think as she put the caramel shot in Sooyoung’s coffee.

“She’s still sick.” The lie came easily to her, and Jungeun offered a tense smile. She didn’t like lying to anyone but herself, but if it was to come to this, well. “So she took the day off, today.”

She really hoped Jiwoo did not appear at any moment while the two where there, but she could always text her.

“Such a shame, I was really waiting to meet her. Sooyoung always speaks so well of her drawings.” Kahei said, voice low and soft, matching the careful latte art she had chosen. Not that Jungeun was much of an artist, but she was… Well enough, really. Jiwoo was the one usually doing that sort of thing. 

“And you must be very worried, being here and not by her side.” Sooyoung sighed, and Jungeun almost spilled the coffee on her hands. “I mean, I know I would be, if it were Kahei.”

She looked at Sooyoung, who smiled in a quiet, bright manner.

“You always look at her with such devotion, and it’s so touching.” Sighed Sooyoung, and Jungeun, putting the lid of Sooyoung’s coffee, started making the latte Kahei had asked for. “It’s nice to see how in love you two are.”

Well, one of them was, at least - and since the two were working under the conclusion Jiwoo and Jungeun were dating, it wasn’t wrong for Jungeun to assume how she felt, right?

“Of course I do. I love her.” It felt really nice to be able to vocalize her feelings, to say out loud what had been hiding for the longest time inside her heart, and a soft smile took her face. “I love her so much, really.”

Sooyoung smiled softly, sharing a look with Kahei, and Jungeun went back to the latter art, carefully crafting the flower. She could feel warmth dusting her cheeks, and Jungeun avoided humming, before giving the two their drinks. Sooyoung thanked her, as did Kahei, and the two retired to Sooyoung’s usual table.

Jungeun watched them for a moment, and went back to cleaning the balcon, and only when she accidentally kicked Jiwoo was that she remembered that the girl’s favorite break spot was there - she claimed it was better for them, if a sudden rush came and they really needed the second employee as quickly as possible -, and she looked at Sooyoung and Kahei, who seemed lost in their little world, before checking Jiwoo.

Jiwoo, luckily for her, was fast asleep, and Jungeun allowed herself to breathe a relieved sigh. 

As long as Jiwoo wasn’t aware, it was alright. It was okay, and Jungeun could survive another day. Taking a deep breath, she waited for Heejin and Hyunjin to arrive, while Jiwoo slept safely at her feet.

* * *

They were putting their aprons on hooks, and Hyejoo looked at them carefully as Chaewon, in the background, took selfies. She wasn’t sure why Chaewon took so many selfies, or why she insisted on dying her hair either blonde or black, but it didn’t matter.

“So, how was the date?” Asked Hyejoo, and Jiwoo paused, stammering even to think; once more, Jungeun smoothly stepped in.

“Oh, you know, she had a girlfriend, and she thought me and Jiwoo were dating, which is kind of ridiculous.” Jungeun joked, and she noticed how Jiwoo hesitated for a moment, before breaking into a smile, looking at Hyejoo. 

That smile of hers was definitely a nervous smile, but Jungeun ignored it tactfully.

“Yeah, what a luck I had, right?” Jiwoo laughed, picking up her bag, and Jungeun picked her own. Jiwoo looked at her for a moment, and then smiled. “Hey, Jungeun, we should have a chat.”

Silence filled the small break room, and even Chaewon took her eyes from her mobile, if only to take a photo of the two. Hyejoo turned to scold the blonde girl, and Jiwoo took that moment to flee with Jungeun, grabbing her hand and running for her life.

That felt familiar, and Jungeun allowed herself to run, until they were out of breath, in that same park where Jiwoo had told her of Sooyoung’s double date. That seemed almost a lifetime ago.

“So, uh…” Started Jungeun, as eloquently as that could possibly be, and Jiwoo took a deep breath, then another. “Did… Did something happen?”

“Do you like me? Or were you just pretending for my sake?” Jiwoo asked, and it was like the floor was robbed from under Jungeun’s feet, the girl staring in Jiwoo’s eyes. 

Jiwoo, not noticing that Jungeun was panicking, started going  _ off  _ on how she was actually awake the entire time, just unable to sleep, and yeah, it made sense, because Jiwoo had always been the better at pulling off being falsely asleep during their sleepovers - which meant she had absolutely heard it all.

There was no way that ended well, was there?  Was she really going to lose her friendship with Jiwoo over the fact she couldn’t keep her damn mouth shut?

“Yes…?” She tried, and Jiwoo looked at her with eyes Jungeun couldn’t decipher. “Listen, yeah, I totally love you, and have been since third grade, which is a lot of time, but I have. I’ll totally get if you’re creeped out, but - ”

Her line of thought was interrupted by Jiwoo speaking up.

“But I thought you liked Heejin?” Jiwoo asked, and Jungeun could define the emotion in Jiwoo’s eyes: it was confusion, plain and simple. 

Jungeun blinked in surprise, and shook her head.

“No, no, what gave you that idea?” It was Jungeun’s turn to ask, and Jiwoo blushed a little, in the fading sunlight. “It was always you.”

“But that time, behind the cotton candy booth, you just seemed so interested in Heejin…? And every time she comes to the coffee shop, you’re… So into her…?” Jiwoo stammered once more, and all Jungeun could do was stare at the other girl.

Jiwoo, what the  _ hell _ . Jungeun wanted to headdesk - she knew Jiwoo was oblivious, but she didn’t expect for it to be this much. 

“Jiwoo, you’re a dumbass. That time was because her lollipop got stuck in my hair. I was planning on confessing to you that day.” Jiwoo, at that, gleamed up, and Jungeun hugged her, allowing herself that, at least. “Besides, Heejin is dating Hyunjin.”

Jiwoo made a confused noise, and Jungeun separated from her, putting her hands on Jiwoo’s shoulders.

“What? Really?” She asked, a frown marring her face. “But I thought they were such great friends…?”

Jungeun stared at her for what seemed like a lifetime, before taking in a deep breath.

“Jiwoo. They kissed in front of you the other day.” Jungeun said, and Jiwoo blushed more, her cheeks as warm as the sun. 

“Well, friends do that!” Jiwoo protested, and Jungeun allowed herself to smirk, lowering herself slightly so she could kiss Jiwoo.

Jiwoo’s mouth tasted like hot chocolate and marshmallow, warm and soft, somehow just like she had expected it. Jiwoo, too, was surprisingly soft, melting into her arms.

When they separated, it was blushing, still close to each other, so close Jungeun could see Jiwoo’s eyelashes.

“Friends kiss?” Jungeun asked, and Jiwoo blushed. She nudged the girl a little, letting a smile take her lips. “I can kiss you again, if you’re not sure.”

Jiwoo took a moment to think, and was, once more Jungeun’s little sun.

“Well, girlfriends do.” Jiwoo said, and kissed Jungeun. Jungeun felt she could explode, like there was pure coffee running in her veins, but Jiwoo’s marshmallow taste calmed her down. When they separated, Jiwoo was smiling a little. “Also, yes, I do like you back. I just thought you weren’t into me, which was why I was trying to make you jealous, but…”

Jungeun laughed, and didn’t let Jiwoo finish, kissing her once more.

* * *

“So what you’re trying to tell me, Jungeun,” Started Heejin, face in her hands, as Jungeun waited for Heejin’s tea to steep, watching Hyunjin draw soothing circles in the girl’s back. Jungeun really wished that teas steeped faster. “, that the reason you two never got together was a stupid, romcom-like,  _ misunderstanding _ ? Are you serious?”

Jungeun nodded, and then remembered that Heejin wasn’t looking at her.

“When you put it that way, it sounds really bad, but yes?” Jungeun replied, and Heejin peered up from her hands.

“You’re paying my teas for the next three months.” Heejin decided, and Jiwoo appeared, quietly sliding in an extra biscuit on Heejin’s plate, Hyunjin’s croissant and hot chocolate ready, which meant the tea was probably done. 

Jungeun was going to say something, but Jiwoo just wordlessly stepped closer to her, smiling at her, and Jungeun sighed. It was a small price to pay, really. Besides, she had now Jiwoo at her side, the way she had always dreamed of - what more could she ask for?


End file.
